kg_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Tails The Fox
Story It’s was 8 years after Sonic and Cosmo managed to exterminate the Metarex to save the whole universe. Sadly the victory had a huge prize… Cosmo. The only girl, that Sonic’s little brother, Miles or “Tails” loved with all his heart. She was a very nice alien, and she was adored by everyone. Even when she wasn’t the strongest of all… she was very brave and never gave up, until the galaxy was saved. But after the leader of the Metarex took control over the core of galactic bomb, she transformed into her true form and was able to get through the shield unlike Sonic and Shadow. She landed on the bomb and she summons a giant tree, which covered the whole bomb. Everyone knew what Cosmo wanted and they weren’t pleased… they must shoot the bomb along with her, so that she can absorb the explosion. And what makes this situation worse… Tails, the only boy who cared the most about the lovely alien, had to be the one who had to kill her, which made his heart and soul sink… But there sadly was no other choice to save the whole universe. And so… Tails shot her. That was too much for his soul to handle the pain of despair and a broken heart. And even after 6 years, Tails wasn’t the same anymore. He was depressed… too much, so he had to go to the psychological clinic and the doctors had to give him medicaments so that he was calm, because he was close to commit suicide… Then Chris Benoit Brought her back to life, and Tails got back in the game! Tails went with his revived love to his bedroom and there begins the magical part. They kissed with a loving passion… That’s the first time for them in “Making love”. When Tails touched Cosmo, she felt electric impulses through her body, which is a great pleasure for her to finally feel her love again for a long time. They took it smooth and slow, which makes this moment even more magical. Cosmo felt REALLY loved during this session and even if it’s the first time for him and her, they never felt so much ecstasy and so much emotion… When they reached their great climax, Cosmo felt like she was staring in the deepest cosmos, where all it’s secrets are revealed to her. After this wonderful and emotional moment, they both cuddled close and fell asleep in each others arms. Tails’ depression was gone, flying away in the soft wind and Cosmo’s sorrow melted away in the warm embrace of her now official boyfriend. The life of a golden fox and a green female alien has begun... together… Tails' Zone Biography Allied Zone: * Sonic (Best Friend) * Cosmo (Girlfriend) * Knuckles (Killed By Chris Jericho) * Kenny Mccormick (His Human Shield) * Chris Benoit (Looking over him and Cosmo) * Michael Jackson (Partner In Crime) * Little Mac Total: 7 Enemy Zone: * Dr. Eggman (Main Rival) * Chris Jericho (Killed Knuckles) * Shadow * Adolf Hitler * Benito Mussolini Total: 5 Likes: * Cosmo * Making Out With Cosmo * All Elite Wrestling * Sonic * The Death Note Total: 5